sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Йога
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%99%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B0 ---- Йо́га ( ) — понятие в индийской культуре, в широком смысле означающее совокупность различных духовных, психических и физических практик, разрабатываемых в разных направлениях индуизма и буддизма и нацеленных на управление психическими и физиологическими функциями организма с целью достижения индивидуумом возвышенного духовного и психического состоянияJacobsen, p. 10.. В более узком смысле, йога — это одна из шести ортодоксальных школ (даршан) философии индуизма«Yoga has five principal meanings: 1) yoga as a disciplined method for attaining a goal; 2) yoga as techniques of controlling the body and the mind; 3) yoga as a name of one of the schools or systems of philosophy ( ); 4) yoga in connection with other words, such as hatha-, mantra-, and laya-'', referring to traditions specialising in particular techniques of yoga; 5) yoga as the goal of yoga practice». Jacobsen, p. 4.Monier-Williams includes «it is the second of the two Sāṃkhya systems», and «mental abstraction practised as a system (as taught by Patañjali and called the Yoga philosophy)» in his definitions of «yoga».. Основные направления йоги — это раджа-йога, карма-йога, джнана-йога, бхакти-йога и хатха-йогаPandit Usharbudh Arya (1985). The philosophy of hatha yoga. Himalayan Institute Press; 2nd ed.Sri Swami Rama (2008) The royal path: Practical lessons on yoga. Himalayan Institute Press; New Ed edition.Swami Prabhavananda (Translator), Christopher Isherwood (Translator), Patanjali (Author). (1996). Vedanta Press; How to know god: The yoga aphorisms of Patanjali. New Ed edition.. В контексте философии индуизма, под йогой понимается система раджа-йоги, изложенная в «Йога-сутрах» Патанджали и тесным образом связанная с основополагающими принципами санкхьиJacobsen, p. 4.. Йога обсуждается в различных писаниях индуизма, таких как Веды, Упанишады, «Бхагавадгита», «Хатха-йога-прадипика», «Шива-самхита» и Тантры. Конечная цель йоги может быть совершенно разной: от улучшения физического здоровья и до достижения мокши. За пределами Индии термин «йога» зачастую ассоциируется лишь с хатха-йогой и её асанами — физическими упражнениями, что не отражает духовного и душевного аспектов йоги. Того, кто изучает и практикует йогу, именуют йогом или йогином. Этимология Слово «йога» произошло от санскритского корня ''йодж или йудж, имеющего много смысловых значений:Список 38 значений слова «йога» см: Apte, стр. 788. «упряжка», «упражнение», «обуздание», «соединение», «единение», «связь», «гармония», «союз» и т. п.Происхождение слова йога от санскритского корня йудж, означающего «управлять» или «объединять», содержится в: Flood (1996), стр. 94. Впервые встречается в «Ригведе» — древнейшем из сохранившихся памятников индийской литературы.P. 51 The Complete Idiot’s Guide to Yoga By Joan Budilovsky, Eve Adamson История йоги thumb|Статуя, изображающая медитирующего [[Шива|Шиву (Бангалор, Индия)]] История йоги уходит своими корнями в древние времена. На нескольких печатях, найденных в долине реки Инд и относящихся к периоду Индской цивилизации (3300-1700 года до н. э.), изображены фигуры в медитативных или йогических позах. Эти археологические находки указывают на возможность того, что население Хараппской цивилизации практиковало одну из древних форм йоги или родственный ей ритуал.Possehl (2003), pp. 144—145 Понятие йоги впервые упоминается в древнейшем памятнике индийской литературы «Ригведе». Считается, что йога развилась из аскетических практик (тапаса) ведийской религии, которые упоминаются в ранних комментариях к Ведам — Брахманах (датируемых периодом с X по VI века до н. э.).Flood, p. 94. В Брахманах, в частности, в «Шатапатха-брахмане», присутствуют идеи единения ума, тела и души с Абсолютом. В Упанишадах, наиболее раннее упоминание йоги и медитации можно обнаружить в «Брихадараньяка-упанишаде», — одной из древнейших Упанишад, датируемой учёными X — IX веком до н. э. Основным источником, в котором отражено развитие концепции йоги, являются так называемые «средние» Упанишады (датируемые VI веком до н. э.), «Махабхарата» и «Бхагавад-гита», а также «Йога-сутры» Патанджали (II век до н. э.). В «Йога-сутрах» йога впервые была изложена как одна из школ («даршан») индуистской философии. Эта ранняя школа йоги ретроспективно получила известность под ретронимом раджа-йога с целью отличить её от других, более поздних школ. Индская цивилизация На нескольких печатях, обнаруженных при раскопках в долине реки Инд и датируемых периодом с 3300 по 1700 год до н. э., были найдены изображения людей в медитативных и йогических позах, занимающихся «одним из видов ритуальной практики, возможно древней формой йоги».Согласно археологу Грегори Поссель (2003), стр. 144 Из всех артефактов Хараппской культуры, археолог Грегори Поссель выделяет 16 специфических фигурок в йогических позах.Possehl (2003), p. 145 По мнению учёного, они свидетельствуют о том, что обитатели Хараппской цивилизации занимались ритуальными практиками йоги и медитации. При этом, были найдены изображения в йогических позах не только людей, но и божеств.Possehl (2003), p. 144 Исследователь и профессор Эгберт Рихтер Ушанас указывает на связь хараппских артефактов с Ведами, в частности с «Ригведой» и «Атхарваведой».The Indus Script and the Rgveda by Egbert Richter UshanasGerman Indologist claims to have decoded Indus scripts Наиболее известным из хараппских йогических изображений является «печать Пашупати»Marshall, Sir John, Mohenjo Daro and the Indus Civilization, London 1931 обнаруженная британским археологом Джоном Маршаллом, который полагал, что на ней изображена одна из древних форм Шивы.Flood (1996), pp. 28-29. Некоторые учёные, однако, подвергают сомнению идею того, что изображённый на печати «Пашупати» («Господь животных»)Перевод как «Господь животных» см: Michaels, p. 312. представляет фигуру Шивы или Рудры.Keay, p. 14.Possehl (2003), p. 143К ним принадлежит британский индолог Гэвин Флад, называющий подобные предположения «спекулятивными». Flood (2003), pp. 204—205. К известным сторонникам идеи Пашупати как йогической фигуры принадлежит археолог Джонатан Марк Кенойер, в настоящее время занимающий должность зам. директора Хараппского археологического исследовательского проекта в Пакистане. Kenoyer describes the figure as «seated in yogic position» with «the heels…pressed together under the groin.» [http://www.harappa.com/indus/33.html Around the Indus in 90 Slides by Jonathan Mark Kenoyer] Идея также нашла поддержку со стороны известного немецкого индолога и историка южно-азиатского искусства Генриха Циммера. Zimmer describes the figure as «seated like a yogi.» Zimmer, Heinrich, Myths and Symbols in Indian Art and Civilization. Princeton University Press; New Ed edition (May 1, 1972). ISBN 978-0-691-01778-5 thumb|Печать Пашупати [[Дели, изображающая медитирующего Шиву.]] «Йога-сутры» Патанджали В индийской философии, йогой называют одну из шести ортодоксальных философских школ индуизма.Обзор шести ортодоксальных школ содержится в: Radhakrishnan and Moore, «Contents», and pp. 453—487.За кратким обзором йоги как философской школы, см: Chatterjee and Datta, p. 43. Философская система йоги тесно связана со школой санкхьи.Связь между философией йоги и санкхьи объясняется в: Chatterjee and Datta, p. 43. Согласно учению Патанджали, школа йоги принимает психологический и метафизический аспекты философии санкхьи и по сравнению с санкхьей является более теистической. Примером теистичности йоги может служить факт добавления Божественного Существа к 25 элементам бытия санкхьи.Принятие йогой концепций санкхьи с добавлением фигуры Бога описывается в Radhakrishnan and Moore, p. 453.Принятие йогой 25 принципов санкхьи с добавлением категории Бога, см: Chatterjee and Datta, p. 43. Йога и санкхья очень близки друг к другу, по этому поводу Макс Мюллер говорил, что «данные философии в просторечьи называют санкхьей с Богом и санкхьей без Бога….»Müller (1899), Chapter 7, «Yoga Philosophy», p. 104. Тесную связь между санкхьей и йогой также объясняет Генрих Циммер: Основным текстом школы йоги являются «Йога-сутры» Патанджали, который считается основателем философии йоги.Патанджали как основатель философской системы йоги: Chatterjee and Datta, p. 42. Йога Патанджали известна как раджа-йога, или йога управления умом.Значение термина «раджа-йога» как системы контроля ума и сосредоточения, а также положение Йога-сутр как ключевого текста, см: Flood (1996), pp. 96-98. Патанджали даёт определение слова йога во второй сутре, которая является ключевой сутрой всего текста: Йога — обуздание волнений, присущих уму. — «Йога-сутры» 1.2 Это определение базируется на значении трёх санскритских терминов. И. К. Таимни даёт следующий перевод: «Йога — это обуздание (ниродхах) изменчивости (вритти) ума (читта)».For text and word-by-word translation as «Yoga is the inhibition of the modifications of the mind» see: Taimni, p. 6. Вивекананда переводит сутру как «Йога заключается в недозволении уму (читта) принимать различные формы (вритти)».''Vivekanada, p. 115. Также существуют и другие переводы данной сутры . right|thumb|Статуя [[Индуизм|индуистского йогина в Бирла Мандире, Дели]] «Йога-сутры» Патанджали также выступили основой для системы аштанга-йоги («восьмиступенчатой йоги»), определение которой даётся в 29-й сутре 2-й книги. Аштанга-йога является основной отличительной чертой практически всех современных вариаций раджа-йоги. Восемь ступеней, или уровней аштанга-йоги: # 'Яма' — принципы взаимодействия с внешней средой # 'Нияма' — принципы взаимодействия с внутренней средой # 'Асана' — объединение ума и тела посредством физической деятельности # 'Пранаяма' — контроль над праной («жизненной энергией») посредством особых дыхательных практик # 'Пратьяхара' — отвлечение чувств от контакта с их объектами # 'Дхарана' — целенаправленная сосредоточенность ума # 'Дхьяна' — медитация (внутренняя деятельность, которая постепенно приводит к самадхи) # 'Самадхи' — умиротворённое сверхсознательное состояние блаженного осознания своей истинной природы Иногда их делят на четыре низшие и четыре высшие ступени, из которых низшие сопоставляют с хатха-йогой, в то время как высшие ступени принадлежат специфически к раджа-йоге. Одновременная практика трёх высших ступеней называется самьяма. Бхагавадгита «Бхагавадгита» описывает йогу как контроль ума, искусство деятельности, осознание высшей природы души (атмы) и трансцендентности верховного божества (Бхагавана). Кришна учит, корнем всех страданий является возбуждённый эгоистическими желаниями ум. Единственным способом остановить пламя желаний является контроль ума посредством самодисциплины с одновременным вовлечением в возвышенную духовную деятельность. Воздержание от деятельности, однако, считается таким же нежелательным, как и чрезмерное вовлечение в неё. Согласно «Бхагавад-гите», высшей целью является освобождение ума и разума от материальной деятельности и их сосредоточение на духовном уровне через посвящение всех действий Богу. В добавок к 6-й главе, целиком посвящённой традиционным практикам йоги, включая медитацию, «Бхагавад-гита» описывает три наиболее важные вида йоги:«…Bhagavad Gita, including a complete chapter (ch. 6) devoted to traditional yoga practice. The Gita also introduces the famous three kinds of yoga, 'knowledge' (jnana), 'action' (karma), and 'love' (bhakti).» Flood, p. 96. * 'Карма-йога' — «йога деятельности» * 'Бхакти-йога' — «йога преданности», или «йога преданного служения» * 'Джнана-йога' — «йога знания» Хотя эти пути отличны друг от друга, их основная цель практически одна и та же — осознать, что Бог в своей личностной форме (Бхагаван) является изначальной истиной, на которой зиждется всё бытие, что материальное тело временно, и что ''сверхдуша (параматма) вездесуща. Конечной целью йоги является мокша — освобождение из круговорота рождения и смерти (самсары) через осознание Бога и своих отношений с ним. Этой цели можно достичь практикуя любой из трёх видов йоги, хотя в шестой главе Кришна говорит о превосходстве бхакти над другими путями достижения высшей цели. Известный комментатор «Бхагавад-гиты» Мадхусудана Сарасвати в конце XV века разделил её по содержанию на три основные части: первые шесть глав в основном посвящены карма-йоге, средние шесть глав — бхакти-йоге, и последние шесть — джнана-йоге.Gambhirananda, p. 16. Другие комментаторы предложили свой вариант деления, приписав определённую йогу каждой из глав и выделив 18 видов йоги.Jacobsen, p. 46. Подобное деление впоследствии было принято многими комментаторами «Бхагавад-гиты». Хатха-йога Хатха-йога — направление йоги, сформированное в X—XI веке Матсьендранатхом и, в большей степени, его учеником Горакшанатхом . Основанная ими традиция натхов сыграла значительную роль в развитии классической хатха-йоги в средневековой Индии. Основы системы хатха-йоги описаны в таких текстах, как «Хатха-йога-прадипика», «Гхеранда-самхита» и «Шива-самхита». Хатха-йога значительно отличается от раджа-йоги Патанджали: она сосредоточена на шаткарме, очищении тела, приводящего к очищению ума (ха), и праны, или жизненной энергии (тха).Living Yoga: Creating a Life Practice — Page 42 by Christy Turlington (page 42)Guiding Yoga’s Light: Yoga Lessons for Yoga Teachers — Page 10 by Nancy Gerstein Хатха-йога даёт дальнейшее развитие сидящим йогическим позам (асанам) раджа-йоги Патанджали,Mindfulness Yoga: The Awakened Union of Breath Body & Mind — Page 6 by Frank Jude Boccio добавляя к ним гимнастические йогические элементы.Hatha Yoga: Its Context, Theory and Practice By Mikel Burley (page 16) В настоящее время хатха-йога в её многочисленных вариациях представляет собой стиль йоги, наиболее часто ассоциируемый с понятием «йога». История йоги на Западе В Европе впервые философию йоги начал изучать Шопенгауэр, одним из основных источников философских взглядов которого были Упанишады. После выступления Вивекананды на Чикагском конгрессе религий в Нью-Йорке и прочтения цикла лекций по йоге в конце XIX века, интерес к ней на Западе не ослабевал. Следующий всплеск интереса пришёлся на первую половину-середину XX в. Отражением популярности йоги на Западе можно считать тот факт, что самая большая современная скульптура из золота (работы Марка Куинна, 50 кг, 1,5 млн фунтов стерлингов, Британский музей) изображает Кейт Мосс, садящуюся в Dvipãda Širãsana (Дви Пада Ширшасана).«Вокруг света» № 2 (2821) февраль 2009 г. История йоги в России Йогой в России интересовались ещё до революции 1917 года. В советское время йогой заниматься было опасно, поскольку идеологически она была запрещена, но энтузиасты были и занимались они, в основном, по уцелевшим книгам и самиздату. Б. Л. Смирнов (1891—1967) — известный врач, знаток иностранных языков. В молодости увлекался восточной философией, прочитал в Киеве в 1930 г. лекцию о передаче мысли .. и был сослан на несколько лет в Йошкар-Олу. На склоне лет, уже будучи тяжело больным и оставив основную профессию, перевёл на русский язык «Махабхарату». Качество перевода высоко оценено специалистами. Бродов, Василий Васильевич (1912—1996) — профессор, первый председатель Ассоциации йоги СССР. Тема его докторской диссертации по философии — «Прогрессивная философская и социологическая мысль Индии в Новое Время (1850—1917)» (1964). Затем он в качестве учёного секретаря в 1965 г. принимает участие в подготовке к изданию «Истории философии», где им написаны отдельные главы по истории индийской философии и ряда других книг по этому направлению. В те же годы (начало 60-х) в СССР был приглашён для изучения возможностей применения йоги при подготовке советских космонавтов видный индийский йог Дхирендра Брахмачари, который читал космонавтам лекции и проводил практические занятия в закрытой группе, куда удалось попасть и Василию Бродову. Ощутив на себе благотворное влияние йоги (здоровье получившего во время ВОВ ранения В. В. Бродова уже давало о себе знать), Василий Бродов становится поклонником и пропагандистом йоги. Обнародует целый ряд статей и книг по этому вопросу. Одно из самых известных начинаний проф. Бродова — его участие в качестве соавтора и главного консультанта научно-популярного фильма «Индийские йоги — кто они?», вышедшего в прокат в СССР в 1970 году и вызвавшего взрыв интереса и к йоге, и к самой Индии.Евгения Ленц.Василий Бродов — русский философ и йогБродов, Василий Васильевич (о нём) в Большой биографической энциклопедии). Виктор Иванович Воронин — писатель, журналист (автор цикла статей по хатха-йоге в журнале «Наука и жизнь» за 1980-81 годы и позже автор книги по хатха-йоге''Воронин В. И.'' Хатха-йога. Москва, 1989.. Ю. Н. Полковников на начало 1960-х был корреспондентом журнала «Сельская молодёжь», после встречи в одной из командировок с А. Н. Зубковым воодушевился йогой и уговорил свою редакцию напечатать цикл статей А. Н. Зубкова по этому направлению. Из намеченных 6 статей на закате хрущёвской оттепели успели обнародовать только 4, но и это было событием в советское время. Позже Ю. Н. Полковников издал и собственные работы по популяризации йоги, в частности, в 1995 г. книгу «Как продлить годы жизни: целительная йога»''Полковников Ю. Н.'' Как продлить годы жизни: целительная йога / Ю. Н. Полковников. — М. : Республика, 1995. — 239с. ISBN 5-250-02411-4. Инженер-изобретатель в области ракетной техники Я. И. Колтунов (род. 1927) с молодости увлекался физкультурой. В годы учёбы в МАИ стал мастером спорта, заинтересовался самосовершенствованием в более широком смысле этого слова, что логично привело его к йоге и ушу. Как и многие инженеры тех лет, многие месяцы проводил на полигонах с ненормированным и очень напряжённым режимом работы. Физкультура и йога помогала ему выдержать это напряжение''Колтунов Я. И.'' Моя жизнь среди Звёзд, работы по ракетной технике и космонавтике М.: Петроруш, 2011. 464 с.. После 50-ти лет ощутил потребность делиться накопленным опытом самосовершенствования и оздоровления с людьми, основал в подмосковном Болшево группу (на основе медитативного бега, йоги и ушу), затем клуб (естественно, «Космос»), занятия в котором пользовались всё возрастающим успехом, привлекали сотни, а порой и более тысячи людей. В связи с этим в 1983 г. исключён из рядов КПСС, уволен с работы с «волчьим билетом» (не мог никуда устроиться трудиться в течение следующих 3,5 лет). После Перестройки возобновил занятия клуба, участвовал в организации и проведении более 20 слётов, пропагандировал лично и в печати методики клуба, стремился создать общественное движение соответствующей направленности, организуя филиалы в других городах и областях страны (включая Украину и Казахстан)Валентин Братенко. Дорога к храму. М.: 1999 г., 20 п.л. (Вся книга посвящена деятельности Я. И. Колтунова по созданию и ведению клуба «Космос», проведения оздоровительных слётов и т. п.).,Елена Фокина, Дмитрий Реут. Разнотравье. М., 2002. 164 с. ISBN 5-93513-023-8. С. 7-8. (Клуб «Космос» и движение КСП как один из истоков возникновения общественного центра «Жизниград», деятельность которого, в том числе проведение слётов, представляют авторы).. Геннадий Григорьевич Стаценко в 1963 году открыл школу Йогов в г. Москве. В 1989 году при школе открыл Академию йоги — высшее профессиональное учебное заведение. В 1994 году Академию переименовали в Институт Йога Гуру Ар Сантэма (ИЙГАС). В настоящее время является Учителем Школы и ректором ИЙГАСШкола йоги 8-ми ступеней (история). Первым сертифицированным преподавателем йоги в СССР стал Анатолий Николаевич Зубков . Будучи в долгосрочной командировке в Индии, он познакомился с Шри Рам Кумар Шармой (учеником Свами Шивананды), под руководством которого и начал практиковать упражнения йоги. По окончании обучения Шри Рам Кумар выписал Зубкову сертификат, дающий право преподавать йогу и лечить с помощью йоги. Вернувшись на родину, Зубков стал настоящим миссионером и проделал огромную работу по популяризации йоги в СССР. В 1970-е годы Зубков написал сценарий фильма «Индийские йоги — кто они?». Интерес к йоге в 1970-е годы существовал и со стороны советского правительства, которое пригласило в страну Дхирендру Брахмачарьи для внедрения техник йоги в подготовку космонавтов. В конце 1980-х годов в Москве появилась лаборатория по изучению нетрадиционных методов оздоровления, по инициативе которой в 1989 году на первую Конференцию по йоге был приглашён Б. К. С. Айенгар. В том же 1989 году в СССР впервые приехал гуру кундалини Йоги Бхаджан. Позже он дал инициацию Якову Маршаку, который начал с помощью техник кундалини-йоги помогать наркозависимым подросткам.Yoga Journal, № 36 ноябрь/декабрь 2010 Йога и буддизм Йога тесно связана с верованиями и практиками индийских религий.The Yoga Tradition: its history, literature, philosophy and practice By Georg Feuerstein. ISBN 81-208-1923-3. pg 111 В частности, влияние йоги присутствует в буддизме, для которого характерны аскетические практики, духовные упражнения и состояния транса.«Yoga» Microsoft® Encarta® Online Encyclopedia 2007 © 1997—2007 Microsoft Corporation. All Rights Reserved. Exact Quote : «The strong influence of Yoga can also be seen in Buddhism, which is notable for its austerities, spiritual exercises, and trance states.»Zen Buddhism: A History (India and China) By Heinrich Dumoulin, James W. Heisig, Paul F. Knitter (page 22) В буддизме йогачара (в переводе с санскрита: «практика йоги»Encyclopedia Britannica Article: Yogacara), философской школе буддизма махаяны появившейся в Индии в V веке, йога является основой практики, ведущей на путь бодхисаттвы.Dan Lusthaus. Buddhist Phenomenology: A Philosophical Investigation of Yogacara Buddhism and the Ch’eng Wei-shih Lun. Published 2002 (Routledge). ISBN 0-7007-1186-4. pg 533 В этой школе йога практикуется ради достижения просветления.Simple Tibetan Buddhism: A Guide to Tantric Living By C. Alexander Simpkins, Annellen M. Simpkins. Published 2001. Tuttle Publishing. ISBN 0-8048-3199-8 Близость к йоге является отличительной чертой дзэн-буддизма, который представляет собой одну из форм буддизма махаяныThe Buddhist Tradition in India, China, and Japan. Edited by William Theodore de Bary. Pgs. 207—208.ISBN 0-394-71696-5 — «The Meditation school, called Ch’an in Chinese from the Sanskrit dhyāna, is best known in the West by the Japanese pronunciation Zen». На Западе дзэн существует параллельно йоге и между двумя школами очевидно существует большое сходствоZen Buddhism: A History (India and China) By Heinrich Dumoulin, James W. Heisig, Paul F. Knitter (Page xviii). Этот феномен заслуживает особого внимания по причине того, что школа медитации дзэн-буддизма уходит своими корнями в йогические практикиZen Buddhism: A History (India and China) By Heinrich Dumoulin, James W. Heisig, Paul F. Knitter (page 13). Translated by James W. Heisig, Paul F. Knitter. Contributor John McRae. Published 2005 World Wisdom. 387 pages. ISBN 0-941532-89-5 quote: «This phenomenon merits special attention since yogic roots are to be found in the Zen Buddhist school of meditation.». Некоторые основные элементы йоги играют большую роль как для буддизма в целом, так и для дзэна в частностиZen Buddhism: A History (India and China) By Heinrich Dumoulin, James W. Heisig, Paul F. Knitter (page 13). Тем не менее профессор философии Д. Т. Судзуки отстаивал позицию противоположности йоги и дзэн по той причине, что видел склонность западных исследователей «сваливать все азиатские способы медитации <…> в один котёл» . Профессор философии и истории религии Г. Дюмулен также указывал, что хотя существуют «внешние параллели» между двумя традициями и их «внутреннее родство», но существуют и отличия в целях и способах практики . Йога также занимает важное место в тибетском буддизме. В традиции ньингма практикующие йогу постепенно прогрессируют до всё более и более высоких уровней, начиная с маха-йоги, продолжая с ану-йогой и в конце концов достигая наивысшей стадии ати-йоги. В других традициях эквивалентом этой стадии выступает ануттара-йога. К другим тантрическим йогическим практикам принадлежит система 108 поз, практикуемых с контролем дыхания и ритма сердца. Темп йогических упражнений называется трул-кхором или единением энергий луны и солнца праджня. Йогические позы древнетибетских йогов изображены на стенах летнего храма Далай Ламы в Лакханге. Йога и тантра Предполагается, что практика тантризма способна изменить отношение индивидуума к социальной, религиозной и логической реальности, в которой он обитает. Посредством тантрической практики индивидуум осознаёт иллюзорную природу реальности, освобождается из оков майи и достигает мокши.Title: Mesocosm: Hinduism and the Organization of a Traditional Newar City in Nepal. Author: Robert I. Levy. Published: University of California Press, 1991. pp 313 Именно этот путь к мокше, среди ряда других путей предлагаемых различными традициями индуизма, связывает тантризм с такими практиками индийских религий как медитация и социальное отречение, которые основаны на временном или постоянном удалении от социальных отношений. В ходе обучения тантрическим практикам индивидууму даются наставления в медитационных техниках, в особенности в техниках медитации на чакры. Это считается одним из видов кундалини-йоги, целью которой является помещение Богини в сердечную чакру с целью медитации и поклонения.Title: Mesocosm: Hinduism and the Organization of a Traditional Newar City in Nepal. Author: Robert I. Levy. Published: University of California Press, 1991. pp 317 Согласно Джону Вудроффу,Авалон Артур. Введение в Маханирвана-тантру / Пер. с англ. С. В. Лобанова — М.: Старклайт, 2002. йога разделяется на хатха-йогу (гхатастха-йогу) и самадхи-йогу. Последняя в свою очередь согласно «Гхеранде-самхите» бывает шести видов: дхьяна-йога-самадхи, нада-йога, расананда-йога, лайя-сиддхи-йога, бхакти-йога и раджа-йога. Йога и ислам Индийские йогические практики оказали заметное влияние на развитие суфизма.Situating Sufism and Yoga Древнеиндийский текст по йоге, «Амритакунда», («Озеро нектара») ещё в XI веке был переведён на арабский и персидский языки.Carolina Seminar on Comparative Islamic Studies В 2008 году лидеры исламского духовенства в Малайзии издали фетву против мусульман, занимающихся йогой. В ней утверждалось, что в йоге содержатся элементы индуистского религиозного учения и, следовательно, практика йоги для мусульман является богохульной и харамной. Мусульманские учителя йоги Малайзии подвергли это решение критике, расценив его как оскорбительное.Top Islamic body: Yoga is not for Muslims — CNN В фетве разрешается практика йоги как физических упражнений, но запрещаются такие практики, как повторение мантр."Malaysia leader: Yoga for Muslims OK without chant , " Associated Press Йога и христианство Абрахам Ооммен (Индийское общество продвижения христианского знания) отмечает, что одним из главных возражений против практики йоги христианами является аргумент о том, что йога представляет собой составную часть индуизма. Он указывает на некорректность этого аргумента, поскольку существуют многочисленные исторические свидетельства того, что йога практиковалась на территории Индии ещё в доарийскую эпоху, то есть до возникновения индуизма. По словам Ооммена, сама по себе йога не является ни религией, ни составной частью какой-либо религии, она представляет собой психосоматическую технику, которую индуисты используют в качестве практического инструмента. Ооммен полагает, что многие идеи, на которых основана йога, близки христианскому вероучению, а потому христиане вполне могут практиковать свою собственную йогу, которая соответствует их мировоззрению . Йога и православие Историк религии Мирча Элиаде в своём фундаментальном труде под названием «Йога: свобода и бессмертие» отметил, что между используемыми православными монахами-последователями исихазма методами подготовки к аскетизму и способами молитвы, с одной стороны, и йогическими техниками (в особенности пранаямой), с другой стороны, имеется определённое сходство. Он подтверждает данное мнение отрывками из произведений православных мыслителей — Иринея Лионского, Никифора Затворника, Никодима Святогорца, Симеона Нового Богослова. При этом Мирча Элиаде высказал мнение, что не следует обманываться внешним сходством этих методов с йогическими техниками, поскольку в классической индийской йоге Богу (в отличие от православия) отводится относительно небольшая роль. В то же время Элиаде указал, что между исихазмом и йогой имеется достаточное феноменологическое сходство, чтобы можно было выдвинуть гипотезу о вероятном влиянии индийской мистики на исихазм. Религиовед Е. А. Торчинов высказал мнение, что для утверждений о существовании генетической связи между йогой и исихазмом в настоящее время оснований не существует, однако экстаз в аскезе православия имеет очень близкое сходство с состоянием самадхи индийских традиций. Он также отметил сходство психотехнических процедур, используемых в исихазме (задержки дыхания, особые позы, визуализация, концентрация внимания на определённых участках своего тела), с психотехническими процедурами, используемыми в йоге. В частности, Торчинов указал, что умная молитва исихастов («Господи, Иисусе Христе, Сыне Божий, помилуй нас грешных») является сильным универсальным психотехническим методом, аналогичным повторению «великой мантры» «Харе Кришна» в индийском вишнуистском бхакти или повторению имени будды Амитабхи в амидаизме. В 2015 году, в связи с провозглашением ООН «Всемирного дня йоги», Священный Синод Элладской православной церкви выступил с заявлением, в котором назвал йогу «фундаментальной частью религии индуизма», несовместимой с православной верой и жизнью христиан.And also… Yoga ‘incompatible’ with Christian faith; and Algeria paella record attempt goes up in smoke // Euronews, 19.06.2015Transcending the Greek debt crisis through yoga // BBC, 22.06.2015 Йога и католичество Папа Римский Франциск в своей проповеди поставил йогу в один ряд тех вещей, которые не следует рассматривать в качестве средства обретения таинственной силы Святого Духа, способной преобразить человеческое сердце, отметив: Вы можете пройти миллион катехизаторских курсов, миллион курсов духовности, миллион курсов йоги, дзена и им подобных вещей. Но вся эта сила никогда не даст вам свободу быть детьми Божьими. Цель йоги Конечная цель йоги может быть совершенно разной: от улучшения физического здоровья йогатерапией и до достижения мокши. В монистических школах адвайта-веданты и шиваизме, конечной целью практики йоги является мокша — освобождение из круговорота рождения и смерти (сансары) и всех страданий материального существования посредством осознания своего единства как атмана с Верховным Брахманом. В школах бхакти вайшнавизма, сама бхакти, или «любовное преданное служение Богу», является конечной целью практики йоги. В гаудия-вайшнавизме, одним из основных направлений вайшнавизма, высшей формой бхакти выступает према-бхакти или «чистая любовь к Богу». В вайшнавизме, достигнув совершенства в бхакти-йоге, вайшнав отправляется в духовный мир (Вайкунтху или Голоку) и наслаждается там блаженным служением Вишну в одной из его ипостасей.Brittanica Concise «Characterized by an emphasis on bhakti, its goal is to escape from the cycle of birth and death in order to enjoy the presence of Vishnu.» См. также * Агни Йога * Авадхута * Медитация * Мантра * Йога-спорт * Дживамукти-йога * Йога-Васиштха * Айенгар-йога * Гимнософисты * Шива Примечания Литература ; на русском языке * * |заглавие=Йога в СССР |ссылка=http://yogajournal.ru/philosophy/exclusive/50050/ |издание=Yoga Journal |тип=|год=2010|том=|номер=36 ноябрь/декабрь|страницы= |ref=Казак О. }} * Элиаде М. Йога. Бессмертие и свобода. СПб.: Лань, 1999. ISBN 5-8114-0184-1 * * ; на других языках * (fourth revised & enlarged edition). * * * * * (Studies in the History of Religions, 110) * * * Reprint edition; Originally published under the title of The Six Systems of Indian Philosophy. * * * * 21st reprint edition. * Bollingen Series XXVI; Edited by Joseph Cambell. * * Ссылки * * Категория:Философия Индии